Take Care of You
by PrettyFacesWithBrokenEyes
Summary: Jade West's family adopts a little girl by the name of Caterina Valentine. The story of two sisters. Multi-chap. Cade. Prompt from Boris Yeltsin.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Nine-year-old Jadelyn West stands, arms crossed, scowl intact, in the lobby of the adoption center with her over-excited mother and tired, but strict father. She watches as an extremely young-looking couple finishes up their business at the front desk and leaves happily with their new baby.

"The Valentines are running a bit late," the lady at the desk tells Jade's parents nervously. "They should be here soon, though."

"Thank you," Mrs. West smiles, toes wiggling anxiously. She's the only one in the family who is actually excited about seeing the kid they are adopting. Anti-social Jade had been against it firmly and Mr. West wasn't too keen on the idea either.

Minutes later, a man and woman in their mid-twenties enter the room with a brown headed, tan skinned little girl in tow. Jade observes the trio skeptically. The man, presumably the father, is fixated on his Pear Phone. "Put that thing away, Brad," the young lady next to him demands, elbowing him. "We gotta finish this business up."

"Well, hurry," he speaks sharply. "I've got places to be!"

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Valentine," the secretary finally greets after the bickering ceases, "How are you tod-"

"Fine," Josie Valentine interrupts. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Of course," the portly woman agrees, clearly shocked at her rudeness and haste. Jade watches as she shuffles through her stack of papers and she can hear the irritated couple muttering something about a condom.

It's then that Jade notices the little girl again. She looks quite terrified, as if she's being shipped off to fight in a war. She can't be more than six or seven in Jade's perception. Her little hand is constantly tugging on the arm of her mother, who only bats it away in annoyance. It makes Jade's fists clench, and she doesn't even know why.

"Is that all?" Mrs. Valentine's gum-smacking voice distracts Jade from her gaze on the child. "Can we leave now?"

"Yes," the secretary informs. "All the papers are signed. I suppose you can leave now."

"Good," the man says, shoving his daughter towards the Wests. "Bye, Caterina."

_Caterina_, Jade repeats the name in her head.

"Bye, sweetie," Josie feigns sweetness and kisses the girl's cheek forcefully. Jade is disgusted. "Have fun with your new family!" she calls as she trails behind her husband towards the exit. Caterina looks to the West family expectantly with a small pout and Jade can see the shine of a tear in her eye.

Fifteen minutes later, they're inside the West's house. "Here," Jade says, leading the new resident to a bedroom. "This is my room, but Mom and Dad said I have to share it with you. Okay?"

"Kay, kay," is all she's given in response.

"You don't talk much do you?" the pale girl asks and sighs when her roommate just shakes her head. "Well, Caterina…"

"My name is Cat."

"Huh?"

"I… I like to be called 'Cat,'" Cat informs timidly. "Not Caterina."

"Ahh," Jade revels. "Well, _Cat_, I'm Jade and this is my side of the room," she states, gesturing to half of the black room. "Got it?" Cat just nods.

"Girls," Mr. West intrudes. "Dinner is in twenty minutes, and lights out tonight by eight." And with that, he leaves. Cat looks stricken with fear at Jade's father's emotionless tone and facial expressions. Jade notices right away.

"Don't mind Daddy," she assures. "He's just strict and boring. You'll be fine."

"Kay, kay…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Four years later, Jade has stopped calling her dad "Daddy" and she's noticeably distant now. She's become rebellious and dark; perfectly ice cold. She knows exactly what she wants. She wants to grow up and do big things with her life.

"_Someday I'm gonna be famous, Cat. I know I will."_

"_I'll be your number one fan, Jadey."_

Cat, who's been diagnosed with bipolar disorder at the young age of ten, only opens up to her older sister. She's constantly smothered by Mrs. West, and she knows well enough how much they expect of her. After all, she is their one daughter who hasn't been in the principal's office even once, compared to Jade's eight visits so far this year. However, the office she has been in too many times is the guidance office.

"_I wish they wouldn't say those things, Jadey…"_

"_They're nothing, Cat. You're something, though. Something special." _

And throughout everything, being so different from each other, they had become best friends; true sisters. Jade protects her little sister and Cat always, always, _always_ finds a way to cheer up Jade.

They're both… different children. Cat still hasn't outgrown stuffed animals and Disney movies, and Jade has a fetish for horror and dark things. Neither of them have many friends, but that's okay. They have each other, anyway.

"Want to play Candyland, Jadey?" Cat asks eagerly one Sunday afternoon.

"Want to watch The Scissoring?" Jade counters.

"What's that?"

"A movie," the pale girl states simply. "Want you watch it with me?"

"…Sure."

Ten minutes into the movie, someone has already been stabbed to death with a pair of scissors, and Cat now knows why the movie is called The Scissoring. She's also profoundly terrified and can't help but lean into Jade, who contemplates shoving her away, but instead sighs and wraps a protective arm around the little brunette.

"It's not that bad, Cat," she explains.

"Yeah, it is," the small girl insists, her voice muffled by Jade's shoulder. "I'm scared."

"I got you."

**A/N: Yeah, I skipped ahead a couple years in their lives. I just couldn't figure out a good way to write a chapter that takes place right after Cat is adopted without making it unbearably cheesy and cliche. I hope this suffices, though, and yeah. Please review! Love you. :)**

**P.S: Follow me on Twitter, but only if you want to! lizziehorne13  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Can you imagine, Jadey?" Cat asks with saucer-like eyes. "What if Pooh Bear ran out of honey, or Tinker Bell couldn't give Peter Pan anymore pixie dust? What if-"

"Cat, those are just stories," her older sister points out. "It's dumb to worry about those. And anyway, Pooh Bear has plenty of honey. He might even have a heart attack or something from eating all of it." Jade chuckles when Cat looks horrified by the thought. "And Peter will keep getting that dust from Tinker Bell."

"Really?"

"I'm pretty sure, Cat," the tall girl smirks. "And anyways, fairy tales always turn out right."

"Yeah!" Cat agrees happily. "They always have happy endings!" She smiles wildly when Jade nods to confirm. "What about ours?"

"Our what?"

"Our fairytale!"

"I don't see any talking animals or castles around," Jade says, looking around the room jokingly.

"You don't have to have those things, Jadey," the child states matter-of-factly. "If it feels magical, it's a fairytale."

"Are you sure about that?" Jade questions skeptically.

"Yeah!" Cat gives a confident nod. "Don't you think so? It feels kind of… kind of magical when we're together. It's like our own little fairytale. The story of Cat and Jade."

"I suppose it is, baby girl," the thirteen-year-old patronizes.

"And," Cat continues, "We'll have our own happy ending too! I know we will."

"We will."

Though she would never tell little Cat, Jade isn't too sure whether she believes herself on that. And she doesn't want to get her sister's hopes up. It's like when you throw a penny in a fountain and you really, really believe that your wish is gonna come true, but it doesn't.

But Cat's an optimist; she always looks at the bright side, no matter what. If her birthday wish doesn't come true, she pretends it does. Jade doesn't know if it's to hide some sort of inner sadness, or if the kid's really just that happy about life. She goes for the second one most of the time; Cat is only ten, after all.

**A/N: I know that some people were kind of unhappy with the last chapter, or at least caught off guard by the way I continued the story. This chapter is proof that I will not be skipping ahead years into their lives on every single update. It'll probably be back and forth. We'll see. Please review, even if it's constructive criticism or whatever. I appreciate it! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Two weeks into her 8th grade year, Jade brings a boy home. Cat can't contain her excitement. After all, the only boys she's ever interacted with pick their noses and make fun of her at recess. The boy, Beck Oliver, is Jade's age, and he likes her. A lot. He's the only male species Jade has ever been nice to, but only because he's such a charmer.

"_Hey, Jade?" _

"_What?"_

"_Can I, um, buy you a drink?" _

"_Uh uh."_

"_Why not?" _

"_I'm not thirsty."_

"_But I am."_

"_So?"_

"_Well… I'm not thirsty enough to finish an entire soda, so I was wondering if you would share it with me?"_

"_Why don't you share it with your boyfriend?"_

"_I don't have a boyfriend… Do you?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Do you want one?" _

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_I don't know. But how about I sit here and come up with a reason?"_

"…_Whatever. Just don't talk to me."_

"_That's gonna be tough."__  
_

Now they call themselves close friends, but Cat knows from the way Jade talks about him that she likes him more than that. The little girl likes him a lot too, and the Goth girl has to remind Cat that "he's mine, Cat, not yours."

But Cat doesn't have a _crush _on him. She just likes the way Beck ruffles her hair and brings her Freezy Queen whenever he comes over. It's like having a big brother, she beams to herself quite frequently.

Mr. West doesn't like Beck and Jade's relationship at all. Jade doesn't care. Her dad _never _likes anything that makes her happy; that's what she thinks, at least. But it seems so true.

**A/N: Should've been doing my homework, but you know. How many reviews can I get? xD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Caterina Valentine was born three weeks ahead of schedule in the backseat of a Ford truck in the middle of July. Her parents were only twenty two years old, both college dropouts. She grew up in the tiniest of apartments, her only friend being was a stuffed giraffe that her grandma had bought her when she was two.

Josie Valentine didn't care about Cat. Her daughter could up and start a fire and she might only care about her valuables being destroyed. On the other hand, Brad Valentine was never around. He was always at the bar, and Cat learned what the word "drunk" means far too early in her life.

She never even knew that there was such thing as a family that played board games together and sat down at a table to eat dinner every night. So when she found out she wasn't going to be living with her biological parents anymore, she was terrified. They were all she had ever known and as much as they forgot about her, she didn't want to leave.

"Jadey, do you think Mommy loves me?"

"Yeah, Mom loves you," Jade deadpans.

"No, no," Cat says and shakes her head. "_My_ mommy, do you think she loves me?" The older girl furrows her brow and contemplates speaking her mind.

"I-I don't know, Cat. Maybe."

"Why did she give me up? Didn't she want me?" Cat asks curiously, a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Cat, just don't think about it, okay?" Jade instructs. "It's not important."

"Well, I don't really even care if she gave me up," the small girl assures, nodding her head quickly. "I'd rather have you than them."

"And you're always gonna have me," Jade smiles. "I swear."

"Jade!" Cat looks horrified. "Don't swear!"

"It's not that kind of swearing, baby girl," Jade explains. "It's like making a promise. I promise I'll never leave."

"I know you won't." Cat hugs Jade and smiles against her chest.

**A/N: I don't even know what to write for an author's note on this one, lmao. Smile. :) **


End file.
